


The First Kiss of the Year

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [26]
Category: BIRDLAND (Interactive Fiction), Bird Land (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, New Years Eve, please kill me because why am i writing this, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell comes over to Bridget's house for NYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - "holiday"
> 
> I've never written anything for this fandom before, but I wanted to write something really cute and light-hearted with this prompt and this pairing seemed good for it. (Someone I really care about is really into this game and I checked it out and this pairing is just so damn cute but I hope she never sees this because I'm awful and this is awful. But like, such a cute pairing? And it gives me all these warm Canadian summer camp-y feelings.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, there seems to be two different fandom tags for the same thing?_

“So, what’s the plan tonight?” Bell asks as they head toward Bridget’s room.

“Well, I have a puzzle… You know, if you’re into that.” She feels her cheeks glow with embarrassment. _How could she think that someone as adventurous as Bell would want to celebrate the new year by doing something so lame?_

“Detective, remember?” Bell smirks. “I’m always down for a good challenge. Just don’t feel bad if I totally beat you.”

“It’s a puzzle.” Bridget laughs, sitting down on her bed. “Not a competition.”

“Anything is a competition if you try hard enough.”

Bridget throws a stuffed fox at Bell, who playfully knocks it out of the air. 

“Stop that!” 

“Make me.” 

“If you insist.”

Bell moves in closer to Bridget, excitement in her eyes. Bridget can feel her heart pounding. _She knows what comes next._

Then, Bell extends her tongue and licks Bridget’s nose before stepping backwards with a ridiculous smile.

“What was that?” 

“Making you stop!” Bell laughs. “Worked didn’t it?”

“I thought you were going to…” 

“Kiss you?” 

“Kinda.” Bridget replies. “It’s New Year’s Eve. I mean, isn’t that what people do?”

“At midnight. There’s a countdown and everything.”

“I know that!”

“So, wait. It’ll be worth it.” Bell sits down next to her. “Let’s solve this puzzle.” 

At midnight, it’s Bridget who moves in for the first kiss of the year and it is worth the wait. With Bell’s arms around her, she knows this year will be perfect. _It just has to be._


End file.
